Night 3
Night 3 is the third night of Fredbear's Fright. It takes place the day after Night 2. Tactics Night 3 is essentially an upgraded version of Night 1. Dismantled SpringBonnie will begin on CAM 1A and will make his way towards the Office through CAM 4B. He will attempt to enter the office through the right vent, at which point the player must close the vent to repel him. Scrapped Mousiki begins on CAM 7 and moves through CAM 6 on his way to the player's office. He appears at the left door when illuminated by the door light, at which point the player must close the door to drive him off. Prototype is found on CAM 1B and will initially be stationary on the stage. It will eventually move off the stage and pick up and wear the mask in the cardboard box nearby, after which it will rush the office and attempt to attack the player. The only defence against it is to close the left door to prevent it from entering the office. Watching Prototype on the camera will delay its progression. Scrapped FredBear first appears during Night 3 and can be seen roaming around the building on multiple cameras. It is not actively aggressive at this point and will call the office phone with a randomly generated code. The player then has a short period to input this code into the keypad on the right side of the office by the right vent, which will reset Scrapped FredBear and prevent it from attacking. Closing the office door or vent will not prevent Scrapped FredBear from attacking the player if the code is not entered in time. Surviving until 6 AM will award the player with the next minigame and continues to Night 4 Minigame This minigame is earned after the player survives until 6 AM and completes the night. It shows Fredbear in what appears to be the original Fredbear's Family Diner giving cake to children. The player controls Fredbear, moving left and right to place cakes on the plates of the three children. After delivering the last cake, Purple Guy will pop out of the door to the far right and grab Fredbear, dragging him inside. Animatronics *Dismantled SpringBonnie *Prototype *Scrapped Mousiki *Scrapped FredBear Phone call Hello? Uh... OK, so the programming of the animatronics is getting closer to being right for the attraction. It's not perfect, but we're getting there. Uh... so CAM 2A should be getting worked on tomorow along with the animatronic AI operator. Hey, I may even come in tomorrow night to start working on it myself. It's pretty exciting seeing this place coming together so nicely. The generator also should be. getting replaced in several days for a fully working electrical system so operating the facility should become much easier. Lucky you, right? Uh, anyways... I want to go over some explanations of things we've done within the facility, just in case you weren't already aware. So, we actually had to find those 'spring fredders' and animatronics at some old diner off in the middle of nowhere. In fact, they were already pretty messed up looking when we found them. Apparently some other company started fixing them up for some type of attraction but it got burned up or something. The person who tried fixing them up did a lousy job on them anyways. Oh well... at least we got the Hand Puppets. They aren't really scary at all but they do fit in with the attraction. So far we've set up the facility to go in the back starting with the first location, and ending at the last Freddy Fazbear's. I've got nothing else to really say, except that you must make sure that our animatronics don't malfunction while you're watching over the facility. OK, I'll quit bothering you. Good night, and good luck. Gallery Fredbear cake.jpg|Fredbear during the Night 3 minigame Fredbear purple guy.jpg|Fredbear being attacked by Purple Guy Category:Nights Category:Night 3